


Brooke hates PSI

by Redius



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redius/pseuds/Redius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't get in Brooke's space... Unless you're Kate.<br/>very short one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooke hates PSI

Stella and I were sitting beside each other in the social room of the girl’s dormitories watching a documentary on astrophysics, which was clearly boring Stella as she moved from her regular seat to be next to me and would not stop bothering me in the way she knew I hated most; personal space invasion.

“Stop it Stella.” I warned turning to face her and giving her a hostile look over my glasses.

“Stop what?” She mimicked my tone and threw the words back at me. There was a moment of free silence before she prodded at my cheek for the millionth time.

“STELLA I SWEAR TO GOD.” I yelled at the smart girl who was now poking repeatedly at my shoulder. “GET THAT STOPPED, STELLA.”

“Why?” She asked with mock sympathy “is it bothering little Brookie?” She pouted, making my face red with anger.

“Yes actually. It is bothering little Brookie.” I crossed my arms “You know I hate having my space invaded Stella.” I spat, roughly pushing her hand away as she went in for another prod. “Do not call me that, I will end you.”

“Alright” Stella laughed “I’ll stop, I’ll stop.” She smirked and threw both her hands up in friendly defeat and moving back to her chair next to the sofa I was slumped on.

A few minutes passed before Kate walked into the room, she saw us and walked to me smiling.

“Good evening dear.” She said as she sat closely next to me “How was your day?”

“It was great” I smiled back, sitting up straight and gently throwing my arm around her as she nestled onto my shoulder. “How was yours? You handed in your picture today right?” I questioned, catching Stella’s agitated stare.

“Yeah, Mr Jefferson said I have a good chance of winning.”

“That’s great. Even if you don’t win I think your picture was amazing.”

“Aw thanks, Brookie.” I looked over at Stella again and caught the end of an eye roll as she turned her attention back to the small TV.


End file.
